<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spice by AnonDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704024">Spice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude'>AnonDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayTim works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Abandonment, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Bottoming from the Top, Breeding, Caring Jason Todd, Creampie, Dildos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Purring, Riding, Scent Marking, Spooning, Top Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has an upcoming heat and is planning to get himself through it on his own. Things do not go according to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayTim works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Normally a/b/o is...very much not my thing, but I decided to broaden my horizons and give it a go. My understanding is that the specifics tend to vary from fic to fic, but mine might vary a bit more than usual from the norm because there are a few common things in a/b/o that squick me, so I modified it. Hopefully you like it anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim didn't know what possessed him to approach when he spotted Jason smoking on the edge of a rooftop, except that he was bone tired and it was a slow night and he was looking for somewhere to drink his coffee anyway.</p><p>He plopped himself right down next to Jason and pushed his cowl off and took a sip of his coffee. Jason took a drag of his cigarette and ignored him.</p><p>The smell of cigarette smoke was thick around him, but it did nothing to mask the intense scent of <em>Alpha</em> wafting off him like a challenge without his helmet on. It was bright and sharp and spicy and in your face, just like Jason, but it was also...homey. He smelled like sandalwood and ginger and old, leather-bound books, and it almost made Tim want to lean closer because he'd never smelled it so clearly before, not this strong, and it smelled so damn <em>good</em>, and— oh. Right. That was his fucking oncoming heat trying to lure him closer to any Alpha it could, wasn't it. </p><p>Tim leaned away slightly. Mama didn't raise no fool — not that his mother actually <em>raised</em> him, but...whatever. Mommy issues for a different time.</p><p>"So, what are you doing out of the East End?"</p><p>Jason shrugged.</p><p>Tim didn't push him, just continued drinking his coffee in silence while Jason smoked.</p><p>Jason finally stubbed out his cigarette butt. "What are you doing out here, Tim?" He asked softly. "The pheromones coming off of you are fucking insane; you can't be more than a day or two away from your heat."</p><p>"I've got a handle on it," Tim said annoyedly. And then, softer. "Patrol is the one thing I actually have control over, and it's the only way to get all my aggression out. All the scent blockers in the world aren't working this close without the cowl or something, and in civilian life...you know how it is. An unclaimed Omega nearing heat, and every fucking available Alpha in the area takes it as a personal challenge."</p><p>Jason was quiet for a moment, and then he leaned over and nuzzled against Tim's throat, rubbing his cheek over his scent glands and scenting him. Tim went very still, but Jason was already pulling back. "There. Now they won't bother you. Go home."</p><p>Before Tim could even manage to get out a reply, Jason was getting to his feet, putting his helmet back on, and grappling away.</p><p>Okay. Okay, okay, okay. This was fine.</p><p>Tim was totally not freaking out.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>×O×</p>
</div><p>Jason was weak for letting Tim think he was just being nice. The truth was, as soon as Tim had taken that damned cowl off and that mouth watering vanilla-coffee-hazelnut-honey scent had washed over him, he'd been almost overwhelmed with the desire to bury his nose in that neck, to scent, lick, taste, mark, <em>claim</em>. He'd managed to restrain himself — just barely — but then, <em>but then</em>, the opportunity had just <em>presented</em> itself, and god, he couldn't resist leaning in and breathing the scent straight from his skin, and mixing their scents. And <em>oh</em> did they mix together beautifully, complementing each other like they were <em>made</em> to mix.</p><p>And then Jason had had to make his escape before he lost control and did something stupid like piss Tim off by begging to help him through his heat like apparently every other damn Alpha around.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>×O×</p>
</div><p>The thing was, it worked. It worked a little too well.</p><p>The Alpha scent on Tim kept other Alphas from harassing him all the next day. It also made him wake up early the morning after that, flushed, rutting against his mattress, and whimpering into his pillow, face pressed hard into it, desperately seeking more. </p><p>Where was his Alpha? Why would he leave him during his heat when Tim needed him? Tim could still smell him, he had to be close, he had to be coming back to him.</p><p>Tim whimpered again, in physical pain at being separated from his Alpha. He forced himself up and looked around the room. There was nobody, and <em>oh</em> Tim felt so alone, so alone and so empty. He was too far gone to even notice the toys he had left out for himself to get himself through his heat — that plan was so far out the window it was becoming friends with the International Space Station. </p><p>He stumbled to his feet. Where, where, <em>where?</em> Tim could feel himself whimpering more even as he started to make his way frantically through his flat, but it was <em>empty</em>. </p><p>"Please, please, <em>please</em>," Tim pleaded with nobody, hugging himself tightly as he started to cry. What was he supposed to do? He had been abandoned. He needed, <em>needed</em> his Alpha, and he had <em>left him</em>. Everybody knew that a claimed Omega couldn't go through a heat alone — how could his Alpha have just <em>left him?</em></p><p>No, no, no, no, <em>no</em>. Tim flung the front door open, paying no mind to the fact that he was still in his pyjama pants and oversized t-shirt and completely barefoot, and frantically looked around the hall, trying to smell for his Alpha, but there was no trace of his scent. How long ago had he abandoned Tim? Was he even nearby? He had to be, he <em>had to be</em>.</p><p>He couldn't have <em>actually</em> abandoned Tim, not when Tim needed him so badly, he had to be around, Tim could find him, Tim <em>would</em> find him.</p><p>Tim ran down the stairs and out onto the street, not paying attention to where he was, running as he wandered down random streets, frantically searching. Tim had to be able to smell him somewhere. He had to be <em>somewhere</em>.</p><p>But he was not, and Tim searched harder and <em>harder</em>, unable to stop crying as he desperately searched street after street, running and running until his feet were raw and his head was dizzy and his lungs ached.</p><p>He caught a snatch of, "Oh no, an abandoned Omega. Should we call the hospital? I can't believe people can be that cruel." But <em>no no no</em> that could not be him, he wasn't abandoned, he had <em>decided</em>, he was going to find his Alpha, he <em>had to</em>, it was a mistake, there had to be a mistake, he couldn't be abandoned. He didn't do anything wrong, did he? Had he? Did he deserve to be abandoned?</p><p>Tim felt himself start to cry harder and he stumbled into an alleyway, curling up on the ground against the wall. Oh god, he really <em>was</em> abandoned, wasn't he? He had failed somehow, been a bad Omega, and his Alpha had left him when he needed him, and it hurt <em>so fucking bad</em>. Physically, all of his insides were aching, and he felt so fucking barren and lonely and empty, and emotionally he felt like his heart had been torn out and stomped on. Oh fuck, even just <em>breathing</em> hurt.</p><p>"...Tim?" Came a low, concerned voice.</p><p>Tim didn't have the energy to look up, he didn't care — it didn't matter anyway, he was worthless and abandoned — until a small breeze stirred up the air and a sharp, spicy, musky scent reached him, and his head snapped up so fast he nearly got whiplash. He was on his feet and in front of Jason, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling his head down to bury his nose against his neck in barely a split second. "Alpha!"</p><p>"Woah, what?" Jason was holding a large paper bag of groceries in one arm and he hesitantly wrapped his free arm around Tim's waist, hugging him back. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Alpha, I'll be better, I'll be so good, please don't abandon me again! I promise, I'll be so good. Don't leave me, please don't leave me!"</p><p>Jason blinked. He spent a few moments processing what the fuck was happening before he finally responded. "Oh, um. No, you're, uh, very good. It was an...accident. I didn't mean to abandon you. Why don't you take me home?"</p><p>Tim gave a relieved sigh. "I'm a good Omega? You want me?"</p><p>"Yeah, um, so good. Where do you live?"</p><p>"<em>Mmh</em>." Tim nuzzled against Jason's neck.</p><p>"Tim."</p><p>Tim licked over Jason's throat and plastered himself against his front, grinding against his thigh.</p><p>"Oh, no, Tim, come on, please." Jason tried to pull away, and Tim clung tighter, looking up at him with hurt eyes.</p><p>"You don't want me, Alpha?"</p><p>Jason closed his eyes tightly for a few moments, before opening them and bringing his hand up to cup Tim's face. "You're such a perfect little Omega, so good for me, I want you <em>so</em> much. But we need to go home first. Can you do that for Alpha? Be good and go home?"</p><p>Tim glowed at the praise and nodded happily. He looked around, head still fuzzy, and frowned. "I don't know where we are."</p><p>"Okay. Where do you live?"</p><p>Tim squinted, trying to think hazily. "Up…uptown?"</p><p>Jason sighed. "Okay, good job, baby." He moved his hand up to pet over Tim's hair. "Give me one moment."</p><p>Tim smiled at the praise, nuzzling back into Jason's neck as Jason pulled out his phone.</p><p>"Hey Dick, uh, no time to explain, it's kind of an emergency, I need Tim's address."</p><p>There was a pause and some muffled, concerned exclaiming on the other end of the phone.</p><p>"No, seriously. I will explain later, I really can't right now, just give me the fucking address." A growl crept into his words at the end and Tim whimpered. Jason looked down and, having no free hands, nuzzled the top of his head, pressing a kiss into his hair. "No baby, I'm not mad at you, you're so good." And then, "Dick, please."</p><p>There were frantic noises from the other end of the line, tilted up at the end like a question.</p><p>"It was an <em>accident</em>; I'm trying to deal with it. Address."</p><p>A pause.</p><p>"Thank you." Jason hung up his phone and shoved it back in his pocket, before snaking his arm around Tim's waist. "Okay, baby, come on."</p><p>Tim reluctantly got off his tiptoes and moved away from Jason's neck, allowing Jason to shepherd him along away from the mouth of the alley and down the street.</p><p>He tried to be a good Omega and stay quiet and not cause any problems as they walked, but the further they walked the more he felt how completely raw he'd scraped the bottoms of his feet running on the asphalt and cement, and when he looked down he saw that he was starting to track blood on the sidewalk. Tim couldn't help it, he let out a whimper.</p><p>"Gonna be home soon," Jason reassured, looking down at him, and then he paused mid-step. "Oh christ. Pick up your foot for me, baby?"</p><p>Tim bent his leg up behind himself so Jason could see the bottom of his foot.</p><p>"Shit, why didn't you say something?"</p><p>"Wanted to be good. Am I still good?"</p><p>Jason moved his hand from around Tim's waist to cup his cheek again, stepping in front of him to look into his eyes. "Oh baby, you're so good, <em>so, so good</em>, okay? But you gotta tell me when you're hurting. That makes you good too, okay?"</p><p>Tim nodded, and Jason turned, squatting down a little and hitching Tim up onto his hip. "Alright, baby?"</p><p>Tim locked his ankles around Jason's other hip just under the grocery bag and happily buried his face back in his neck. "Mhm."</p><p>Jason started walking again, only to stumble slightly as Tim licked over his scent glands and ground against his hip.</p><p>"Tim, come on, behave, I gotta get you home."</p><p>Tim whined. "You told me to tell you when it hurts and everything aches, Alpha, I need you inside of me."</p><p>Jason sighed, walking faster. "I know, baby, I know. I'm trying to get you home as soon as possible so we can make it stop hurting, okay? But I need you to try to not distract me right now."</p><p>Tim whined again and rutted against his hip.</p><p>"Tim..."</p><p>Tim curled in further on himself, tightening his arms further around Jason's neck and burying his face back in the crook of his neck. "Yes Alpha," he mumbled miserably.</p><p>Jason managed to get them all the way back to Tim's flat, the door to which was still hanging open, and he deposited his grocery bag on the table and then Tim on his bed. He pulled away and started to head to the bathroom to get supplies to clean and bandage Tim's feet, and Tim made an alarmed cry, reaching for him.</p><p>"No, don't leave me, please don't leave me again, please, please Alpha!"</p><p>Jason came back over and wrapped his arms tightly around Tim, stroking over his hair and nuzzling his neck. "Shh, shh, I'm not leaving you, I promise, I'm coming right back, I just gotta get something to bandage your feet okay?"</p><p>Tim whimpered.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay, I'm right here, I'm not gonna leave you. I didn't mean to be gone, I'm so sorry, it was an accident."</p><p>Tim clung to him tightly.</p><p>"Can I please go get some things to bandage your feet now? I swear I'm not leaving you, I'll be right here, I'm just going into the bathroom okay?" He pressed kisses behind Tim's ear. "You're so good, such a perfect little Omega, I could never leave you on purpose."</p><p>Tim hesitantly loosened his hold.</p><p>"There we go. See, you're so good for me, I could never abandon you." He gently pushed Tim's arms off. "I'm just going right around the corner here into the bathroom, okay? I'm right here."</p><p>He went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink, kneeling in front of it, and narrated his actions for Tim. "I'm looking for the tape. I've found the gauze pads. I've found the tape now. Looking for ointment. Uhh, not seeing it. Oh, there it is. Okay, getting a washcloth, getting it wet for you. Coming back now."</p><p>Jason came back around the corner into the bedroom. "See, that wasn't too bad. I'm right here." He kneeled at the edge of the bed and carefully took one of Tim's ankles, holding his foot up and dabbing at it with the washcloth, trying to get all the dirt and debris off as painlessly as possible. </p><p>Tim made a small, pained sound, and Jason pushed his dirty pyjama pants up to press a kiss to the side of his ankle. "I know, baby, I know. I gotta get it clean, though. Gonna try to be as fast as possible."</p><p>He cleaned off both feet as best he could and then spread them liberally with antibiotic ointment before taping gaze over them. He kissed the inside of each ankle. "All better, baby."</p><p>He looked up to see Tim eagerly taking off his shirt, and then going right for his pants and underwear in one go.</p><p>"Oh, uhm," Jason averted his eyes.</p><p>"Please, Alpha, please I've waited so long."</p><p>"Right, uh." Jason's eyes landed on the toys on the bedside table. "Why don't you show me what you want me to do to you with one of those, baby."</p><p>"You don't want me? Alpha, Alpha, please, I will be so good, I need you, it hurts."</p><p>Jason kicked his shoes off and got up on the bed beside Tim, gently pushing Tim up on his side, facing away from Jason.</p><p>"I want you very, very much," he nuzzled against his neck and stroked a hand over Tim's side. "God, you're so perfect, but I need you to do this for me okay? Fuck yourself with a toy, baby, it will make it hurt less, I promise."</p><p>Tim whined, but he grabbed a dildo and the lube, impatiently slicking it up and lifting his leg, starting to shove it in, when Jason put his hand out in front of his ass to stop him.</p><p>"Woah, woah, baby, prep yourself." </p><p>Tim whined.</p><p>"It's gonna hurt, baby, you gotta prep yourself."</p><p>"Wanna be fucked already." Tim tried to shove the dildo toward himself again.</p><p>Jason sighed. "Give me the lube, baby." This was...probably wrong, but fuck, what was he supposed to do, just let Tim shove a big ass dildo up there with zero prep?</p><p>Jason took the lube and coated his fingers well, and then took his time slowly fingering Tim open, which Tim was suddenly a whole lot less impatient about as soon as Jason's fingers were inside him.</p><p>"That good, baby? You ready for another?"</p><p>"<em>Ohh</em>, yes please Alpha, yes, yes." Tim ground back against Jason's fingers and Jason pushed another finger in, curling his fingers and massaging Tim's prostate. "Oh! <em>Oh!</em>" Tim's hips jerked, and then he was suddenly coming, his hand dropping to stroke quickly over his cock. "Oh yes Alphaaa!"</p><p>Jason rocked his fingers gently. "There you go, baby, that's it."</p><p>Tim gave a shuddering sigh, and then turned to look at him with glazed eyes and a hazy smile. "Oh please fuck me, Alpha, please put your cock in me."</p><p>Oh god, somehow coming seemed to have made him <em>hornier</em>.</p><p>Jason closed his eyes and breathed deeply — through his mouth so he didn't smell the air thick with Tim's pheromones — <em>fuck</em> Tim was really going to be the end of his sanity. </p><p>Every Alpha instict in him was <em>screaming</em> to <em>take</em>, to <em>claim</em>, to take care of his Omega, and <em>fuck</em>, Tim smelled so goddamn good and he looked even better and he was right here fucking <em>begging</em> for it. Jason had to hold out though, he <em>had to</em>, oh god, he really couldn't just fuck him, no matter how badly he wanted to, because Tim was high out of his fucking mind on hormones and Jason would just be the worst kind of person to take advantage of that. But it wasn't an easy feat when every instinct in his nature seemed to want him so badly to just give in and help Tim through his heat like he was supposed to. </p><p>"Remember, you gotta show me what you want me to do to you first. Fuck yourself with the toy, baby," he got out in a strained voice.</p><p>Tim tried to turn around, but Jason held his hip in place. "Oh please, please, please, Alpha, I just want your cock. Why won't you fuck me? Don't you want me? Don't you want to claim me?"</p><p>"I do, baby, oh I do, I do—" god, <em>'want'</em> wasn't a fucking strong enough word, he craved, no, <em>needed</em> it, "but I can't, not yet. I just need you to fuck yourself with the toy so you don't hurt okay?" He eased his fingers out of Tim. "Go ahead, baby."</p><p>Tim huffed and kicked his legs a little, but grabbed the dildo again, lifting his leg and slowly pushing it into himself. He let out a deep sigh when he got it all the way in. "<em>Mmn</em>." He eased it back out a few inches and then slammed it in. "<em>Unhhh Alpha</em>."</p><p>Jason kissed over his neck and ran his hand over his waist. "Yes baby, you're doing so good for me." Oh god, he was holding Tim, kissing him as he fucked himself, he was so going to hell. He was a fucking agnostic Jew, he didn't even believe in hell, but there was going to somehow be a hell specially created just for him just for this. Fuck, nevermind that, he was <em>in</em> that hell right fucking now: right up against Tim, touching his naked body as he fucked himself, every part of him screaming to just lick over that neck and push Tim's hand aside and shove his cock in. And <em>oh</em> he knew Tim would love it, he would love it so goddamned much while it was happening, but he wasn't allowed, he couldn't, he <em>couldn't couldn't couldn't</em>. He couldn't do that to Tim, he had to remember, he had to <em>remember</em>.</p><p>"<em>Hahhh!</em>" Tim was fucking himself hard and fast with the toy, trying to keep his leg up, but it kept starting to fall. Jason slipped his hand under Tim's thigh and pulled it up, keeping it there, as he continued to kiss over his skin, and Tim arched his neck. "Oh, oh yeah, Alpha, <em>unh</em>."</p><p>Oh god, yeah, that fucking physically <em>hurt</em>: holding him like he was fucking him, kissing him like he was fucking him, Tim <em>calling out to him</em> like he was fucking him. But he wasn't. And his body fucking knew it. And boy was it spitting mad about that fact.</p><p>He could feel a growl building in his throat that he had to physically choke back — he didn't want Tim thinking Jason was upset with him again.</p><p>"Taking it so good baby, look at you." Jason managed to force out instead, and then his traitorous, misbehaving tongue licked over Tim's scent glands — <em>fuck</em>, oh god, no, Jason, keep it together — and Tim shivered, letting out a small keen. "So perfect for me." Just keep Tim going, just focus on keeping Tim going...Jason could feel his head going fuzzier and he fought to think clearly. <em>Keep to yourself, keep to yourself, keep to yourself, oh god, oh god, oh fuck</em>.</p><p>Tim let out a hiccuping sob and started to jerk himself off again, his moans pitching higher and higher until he came again. </p><p>This time he didn't beg Jason to fuck him, just kept fucking himself harder, moaning louder and starting to pant. Jason kept murmuring encouragements and compliments in his ear, his head getting fuzzier and fuzzier as Tim fucked himself until he came twelve more times (Jason swore the pheromones in the air were thickening each time. Was that fucking possible? He'd felt at his limit at the beginning, how did it keep getting <em>worse?</em>) and promptly fell asleep all at once, exhausted, with the toy still inside him. Jason slumped against his back, feeling equally exhausted and hazily congratulated himself internally for somehow keeping it together. Fuck yeah, Jason was the...master of control. Oh god, he felt like he was gonna die.</p><p>Jason forced his eyes open and gently eased the toy out of Tim, forcing himself onto his feet to take it to the bathroom to wash it off, exhaustedly jerk himself off (which only left him feeling maybe ten percent less like he was absolutely going to die), and then get a damp towel to clean up all the come on Tim. He carefully cleaned him up and threw the towel in Tim's hamper, and then slid back into bed behind Tim, pulling the covers over both of them.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>×O×</p>
</div><p>Jason woke up to something squirming in his arms, and then a muzzy, "Jason?"</p><p>"Mmh. Hey Timmy. You want me to leave you alone?"</p><p>Tim shook his head, relaxing back into his arms. "No, stay. 'Splain in th' mornin'." And then he shut his eyes again and drifted right back off, and Jason followed suit.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>×O×</p>
</div><p>Jason awoke the second time to sunlight streaming in the window and Tim doing a full body stretch next to him on the bed.</p><p>"So." He said, and Tim turned his head toward him.</p><p>"So. You're here. I...only remember weird bits and pieces. I remember...I was abandoned? And I was outside? I don't understand how I got abandoned, I was going through it alone."</p><p>"Ah." Jason said awkwardly. "Apparently my scent marking you was enough for you to think I was your Alpha, and since I wasn't there, you thought you'd been abandoned. I just happened to find you in a random alleyway — I guess you were wandering around looking for me — and it...became quickly obvious what you thought."</p><p>Tim blushed. Christ, he'd been a mindless, grovelling, needy Omega for Jay.</p><p>"It's okay," Jason said, touching a hesitant hand to his shoulder. "I know you weren't in your right mind. I'm not judging."</p><p>"Thanks. Did...uh...what happened after?"</p><p>"I got you to take me home. Well I had to call Dick for your address because you were...yeah, and he kinda figured out what was happening, so we're gonna have to explain that, but you uh." Jason gestured down. "Tore your feet up bad running around barefoot, so I tried to fix them up. Then you, well, obviously you were in heat so, you know, but you had toys so I got you to use them. You kept trying to use them without prepping though so I, uh, did that when you didn't want to." </p><p>He paused and then the last bits came spilling out, already feeling guilty for trying to hide anything from Tim. He deserved to know. Jason would never know what a heat was really like, but he could only imagine how scary and confusing and vulnerable the complete loss of control and the trouble remembering what happened were. "And then I just spooned you and uh, kissed your neck and told you you were doing good while you fucked yourself."</p><p>"Oh," Tim said. "Oh."</p><p>They sat in silence for a few moments.</p><p>"Thanks," Tim added. "For taking care of me."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Sorry for the, uh, unwanted advances."</p><p>"They're not," Jason reassured, before he could even think, and then bit his lip.</p><p>"They're not?"</p><p>Poor timing, poor timing, <em>poor timing</em>. But fuck, Jason, shoot your fucking shot while you have the damn chance. "Not unwanted."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>There was silence for a beat.</p><p>"Wanna fuck?" Tim asked.</p><p>Jason blinked at him. Whatever response he had been expecting, it had <em>not</em> been that.</p><p>But yeah. He did.</p><p>"Yeah." He pulled Tim into a deep kiss.</p><p>Tim pushed him back to the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling him.</p><p>"You're wearing way too many fucking clothes," he broke away to murmur, and started working on Jason's belt. </p><p>Jason pulled his own shirt off, and Tim stripped his pants and underwear off.</p><p>"Fuck yeah, that's better," Tim said, grinding their cocks together, and Jason let his head fall back to the pillow.</p><p>"Oh fuck, baby."</p><p>"Not yet," Tim said, reaching for the lube. "But I'm about to fix that."</p><p>"Let me open you up again."</p><p>Tim handed him the lube, and he slicked up his hand, pulling Tim's head down with his other hand, scenting him and then moving back up to capture his lips as he reached between his legs and started to finger him open.</p><p>"Oh god," Tim gasped against his lips, grinding down on his fingers.</p><p>"So sexy, baby." Jason pulled him down harder, kissing him fiercely.</p><p>Eventually he had him opened up enough, and he slid his fingers out, reaching down to stroke his cock, wiping the extra lube from his fingers onto it and then lining himself up, before slowly pushing in. Tim rocked down against him, bottoming out and grinding his hips.</p><p>"<em>Ohhh</em>," he panted into Jason's mouth, and Jason gave an answering groan.</p><p>Tim arched his back and started rocking his hips, fucking himself on Jason's cock just an inch or so.</p><p>"<em>Baby</em>, oh, babe," Jason panted, and Tim gave him another kiss and then a devilish grin before finally sitting back.</p><p>He planted both hands on Jason's thighs and leaned back on them, using the leverage to bounce his hips, and he let his head fall back with a sigh. "Oh fuck, oh god yeah."</p><p>Jason's hands slid up his thighs to grasp his narrow hips as he pushed his own hips up to meet his thrusts. "Look at you, riding me so good baby, so fucking hot like this."</p><p>"<em>Ah!</em>"</p><p>Tim continued riding him hard as he slowly fell to pieces on Jason's cock. </p><p>"<em>Unh</em>, so good at that, baby."</p><p>Tim let out a whine. "<em>Ohh</em>, come on, come on, knot me."</p><p>Jason let out a groan, snapping his hips up. He could feel himself getting close. "God, listen to you," he moaned, as Tim continued to let out desperate whines and moans.</p><p>He felt his knot swell and it popped out of Tim and then back in with the frantic thrusts of his hips.</p><p>"Oh fuck yeah," Tim sobbed.</p><p>"You close, baby?"</p><p>"Mmn so close."</p><p>Jason started to jerk Tim off, and he felt his knot swell further, not quite big enough not to be able to move in and out, but almost.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god," Tim babbled. "Oh my god it's so big."</p><p>Jason's knot blew wide and he came. "Oh fuck, oh baby, baby, <em>baby</em>, oh god, yeah."</p><p>"<em>Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god</em>," Tim was chanting, and then he was coming too, in long stripes up his stomach as Jason continued to stroke his cock.</p><p>They both came down slowly, panting, and after a few moments Tim bent forward and kissed him. Jason's free hand came up to cup Tim's cheek and he kissed him back hard.</p><p>"God, that was amazing, you're amazing," he murmured when Tim finally pulled back, and Tim kissed him again.</p><p>They kissed for a long time, until Jason's knot went down and Tim pulled back again. "Was <em>so</em> amazing," he agreed. He shifted and pulled off of Jason's cock, and then flopped down on the bed next to him.</p><p>Jason turned up onto his side, and threw an arm over Tim's chest, curling it up to run his fingers through the side of his hair and burying his nose in his neck, loosely curling his body against Tim's side. Tim settled his own hand on Jason's waist, a deep purr rumbling in his chest as Jason stroked his hair.</p><p>"You...you still like me when I'm not just a submissive, Alpha-pleasing Omega, right?" Tim hesitantly asked nearly half an hour later, almost asleep. "You didn't just like me because of yesterday?"</p><p>"I like you so much better like this, baby."</p><p>Tim let out a breath. "Okay."</p><p>Jason kissed behind his ear. "I meant it when I said you're amazing."</p><p>Tim smiled and turned his head toward him. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, baby."</p><p>Tim kissed him on the lips.</p><p>"I think you're pretty amazing too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>